Pieces
by PeenissEverlark18
Summary: Deeks go to Iraq leaving Kensi behind. Densi. Based of of the sons Pieces by Red


Hello everyone this is a one shot based off the song Pieces by Red. It's a really good song and as I was listening to it this came up in my head.

I don't own the song or show.

* * *

Deeks was sent on a mission to Iraq to recover a information about a terrorist who was going to attack in some way in the United States. Originally Sam was going to go because he had military experiences over there but he was needed in LA. Callen is the team leader so he wouldn't go. That left Kensi and Deeks. Kensi had originally been the one who was going, but Deeks talked her out of going because he cared about her too much to let her go on her own. So that left Deeks and he gladly accepted knowing Kensi wasn't going on this. He was then briefed on the mission details and when he was going to be leaving. He was told he was leaving later that night. Around 1530 Hetty let the team leave for the day, also allowing Deeks to pack. On Callens and Sam's way out they wished Deeks the best of luck. Kensi stayed until Deeks was leaving too. When he got up she got up. They started walking to their parking spaces together, walking very close to one another. Half way to ther cars Kensi said "You know I could have gone. You really don't have to do this."

"Well if I don't go, who will?"

"Me."

"Kensi, no, I don't want to loose you."

"Oh, so it's easier if you don't come home?"

"I just don't want you to leave me."

"I don't want you to leave me either." And then she looked down at her feet trying to fight the tears. Next thing she knew she was being embraced by a very muscular body. She then let her tears fall. "I'm going to fine Kensi. I will talk to you all the time. I promise I will come home alive, no matter what it takes. I care to much about you to leave you here alone."

"Please don't leave me."

"I will be back, I promise. I want you to come over before I leave so I can say goodbye."

"Ok I'll follow you to your place." They broke their hug up so they could get into their cars.

When they arrived at Deeks apartment they walked up together. Deeks unlocked his door and ushered for Kensi to go in first. Deeks closed the door behind him and threw his keys in his key bowl. Kensi walked into his bedroom to help him pack. Surprisingly packing was a really fun event for these two. Between jokes, tickling, and laughs these two were enjoying themselves. Although now was the time for Deeks to leave for Iraq. He decided that he better do this now before it is too late. "Kensi I have something to tell you because I don't want to leave without telling you this. I can't keep dancing around my feelings for you. Since the day I first saw you, I knew you were the one. You are the only person I want to be with. Everything about you is perfect. And what I'm trying to get at us that I am madly in love with you Kensi Blye. I would give everything for you. That is why I'm going to Iraq."

Tears started to roll down Kensi's face "I love you too Deeks, very much." Deeks pulled her into a very sweet kiss. Nothing that was too long but enough to confirm their feelings for each other. There was a knock at the door. Deeks pulled back. "That would be my neighbor." He opened up the door to a little old lady. Marty I brought you some homemade cookies for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Smith." He gave her a nice smile. "You are always welcome Marty. Enjoy your night." "Thanks you too!" He closed the door and put the cookies on his kitchen table.

"Well it's time that we head to the airport." Deeks said as he picked up his bags.

"Ok. Anything else that you need before you leave?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to ask you could you take care if Monty? I can leave you money for food and such."

"Of course I can. Don't worry about the money. I got it."

"Are you sure?" She shook her head yes. "Ok well one last thing, here are the keys to my apartment, car, and so on. You can use whatever you need. I really don't care if you live in my apartment while I'm gone. Oh and you can sleep in my bed if you wish." He handed her the ring of keys.

"Thank you Deeks. We better leave if you want to make your flight on time.

* * *

They finally got to LAX after waiting in crazy amounts of traffic. Kensi walked with Deeks as far as she could go with out a ticket. When they got to that point Deeks dropped his bags and hugged her.

"I really do want you to go Deeks."

"I don't either. But when I get back I will take you on our first date. I promise."

"I'll hold you to it then." They pulled away from each other. She leaned in to kiss him when he also leaned in. To kiss her. When they finished kissing Kensi said "Goodbye Deeks. I will miss you so much."

"Bye Kensi. I'm going to miss you too. I love you."

* * *

After a 15 hour flight, Deeks landed safely in Iraq. Out on the runway, a group of Marines were waiting to pick him up to get started right away with the mission.

Weeks had gone by and Deeks had gotten a lot of information about the terrorist attack. The rest of his team was coming to Iraq in order to help Deeks arrest the terrorist. Just an hour before the team was supposed to get here there was a feeling in his stomach that something will go wrong. Well he was right 45 minutes later the sound of guns being fired had started. The next thing Deeks knew was the he was on the ground as well as everyone of those Marines. Most of them were dead, but others were badly wounded. Deeks felt around his stomach area and felt a very sticky liquid substance coming from that area.

**I'm here again**

**A thousand miles away from you**

**A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am**

**I tried so hard**

**Thought I could do this on my own**

**I've lost so much along the way**

Deeks is laying in the dirt blood flowing out of his stomach. Kensi is 15 minutes away and yet she feels like a whole world away. Deeks did everything in his power to stay away from any bad looking situation. He thought that he could have done this without the help of his team. So far he has lost a little bit of blood.

**Then I see your face**

**I know I'm finally yours**

**I find everything I thought I lost before**

**You call my name**

**I come to you in pieces**

**So you can make me whole**

5 minutes later he hears a car of some sort roll up. Almost immediately Kensi's worried face came into his blurred vision. He finally focuses on her and realizes this is why he loves her so much. She has always been there for him. Everything bad that has happened to them is replaced with the good memories. He hears her shouting his name and boy if he could talk right now he definatly would. Deeks was shot and is bleeding and Kensi came to save him.

**I've come undone**

**But you make sense of who I am**

**Like puzzle pieces in your hand,**

Kensi can see past all of his jokes. That is why she loves him so much, and she doesn't want him to die in her arms.

**Then I see your face**

**I know I'm finally yours**

**I find everything I thought I lost before**

**You call my name**

**I come to you in pieces**

**So you can make me whole!**

**I tried so hard! So hard!**

**I tried so hard!**

Deeks is fighting off the feeling of going to sleep because he knows that after that he will be dead.

**Then I see your face**

**I know I'm finally yours**

**I find everything I thought I lost before**

**You call my name**

**I come to you in pieces**

**So you can make me whole**

**So you can make me whole**

The next time he wakes up he has all sorts of wires connected to him. He feels someone holding his hand tightly and rubbing their thumb on the back of his hand. He blinks his way through the blurriness and sees Kensi holding his hand and looking at him with a smile. He wants to marry this girl right now wherever they are in this world. All those years of waiting were worth it because of where they are now. She says his name and he smiles and says hello because she came and saved his life. She is the one person in the world who makes him whole

"I love you Kens"

* * *

Well that's all for this story. Let me know what you think.

P.S. this weeks NCIS LA had some pretty good Densi action. Im looking forward to the surfing episode.

thanks and please review!


End file.
